1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a display control program in which an operating screen is displayed on an operating panel of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in image forming apparatuses (display control apparatus) such as a copying machine and an MFP (multifunctional peripheral), multiple functions have been installed. The number of buttons to be displayed on an operating panel has been increased corresponding to the multiple functions of the image forming apparatus. However, the displaying region of the operating panel of the image forming apparatus is smaller than that of a PC (personal computer), an ATM (automatic teller machine), and so on; consequently, many buttons cannot be displayed on the operating panel of the image forming apparatus. In order to solve the above problem, a user interface corresponding to the multiple functions of the image forming apparatus has been realized by using a multiple-layered operating screen on the operating panel. For example, when a button is pushed on an operating screen of the operating panel, another operating screen is displayed on the operating panel so that detailed information can be input on the operating panel (for example, in Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-505025
However, when the multiple-layered operating screen is used, the number of input steps is increased from selecting a function to starting the function (pushing a start button of the function). When the number of the input steps is increased, the operating time is increased and this bothers the user. Especially, when a user operates an image forming apparatus which is used in common by many users in an office, another user must wait for his/her job until the user finishes the current job and the user feels a psychological burden.